Night Hunger
|season=2 |number=10 |image=File:Night Hunger title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 14, 1989 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Martin Lavut |previous=13 O'Clock |next=The Sweetest Sting }} "Night Hunger" is the tenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Curious Goods neighbor Dominic Fiorno asks the group to help his son Michael, who has been driving in illegal amateur car races. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A silver chain with a blank car key that magically upgrades its owner's car after its dipped in the blood of a run over victim and gives them telepathic control over their car after it wraps itself around their heart. Villain and Fate Michael Fiorno, caught in a car crash and burned to death. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Richard Panebianco as Michael Fiorno *Réal Andrews as Deacon *Elliott Smith as Dead Boy *Nick Nichols as Dominic Fiorno *Gaston Poon as Chang *Richard Partington as Doctor *Nathaniel Moreau as Young Mike *Jillian Cook as Nurse *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Martin Lavut *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *Rita Picard - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *Lee Wildgen - Property Master Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Tina Gerussi - Casting *Lynn Kressel - Casting: New York Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583324/ Night Hunger] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes